Naruto Finale Chapter 1 Team Two
by Kayate
Summary: Chapter 1 of the new generation of Konoha. My cousin  I are transfering here from ,Takar If you dont like this chapter, we have lots more to come,it gets better! We're making a game on ! Check out the forum, narutofinale.


Naruto Finale

Chapter 1

The Genin Exam

This is the Next Generation of Naruto, where all villages are at peace with each other. Naruto is Hokage, and married to Hinata. Sasuke is back in Konaha and had little Uchihas with Sakura. Now, on with the story, of Naruto's Next Generation.  
Kayate Uchiha was sleeping peacefully, until of course, his best friend, and greatest rival, burst into his home screaming at him, "KAYATE!"  
"What" Kayate sat up in his bed, legs crossed, rubbing one eye, "What Heroto, I had the best dream,"  
"Oh really? What was it about?"  
"Meh, I don't really remember, but what do you want?"  
"Well, the final exams are tomorrow, lemme look at your notes for the Written Exam,".  
"Notes? Exam?...I'm guessing I was supposed to take notes..." Kayate got up and got dressed, a Sasuke type shirt, with the Nine-Tail Fox seal on the back, and with simple tan pants, and arm weights made of chakra. "Well...what now?"  
"How about we...go to Aya's?"  
Heroto and Kayate started to walk to the other end of the village, there friend Aya, lived near the training area. When they arrived, they saw her at the Training Grounds, jumping across the logs and throwing kunai at them. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Aya said as she jumped down from a log. "Meh, nothin' much. You take this kinda thing WAY too seriously, it's a Sunday, don't train! Who cares if it's our hugest test of all history?" Kayate asked Aya, "...Heroto?" Heroto had gone over to train too, "Well... I guess I should train too..." The three started to spar.  
"C'mon Kayate! You can't touch this!" Heroto said spamming Rotation, he was a cocky little thing, I mean, he WAS Naruto and Hinata's kid.  
"Heh, sorry man, but...HAH!" Kayate thrust his hands forward, sending small flames and electric bolts at his Rotation, causing the elements to creep inside the sheild itself!  
"WAIT! WHATS HAPPENING?" Heroto's Rotation disapeared, leaving Heroto charred and twitching from being electrocuted.  
"You guys take fighting too seriously!" Aya said, shaking her head.  
The next day, Kayate wakes up 2 minutes before the begining of class, "Gah! The exams today! I've gotta hurry!" Kayate got dressed and ran out of his house, in the middle of town, he saw a dirty-hobo-looking, he remembered him from school, Kayate thinks he remembers him called "Koda", "HOMO!" Kayate yelled, and punched Koda in the face, He then picks him up and carries him to the academy, so he is not late. When they arrive, Kayate sees the kid Blank cover Koda in white scarabs, causing all his wounds to disapear, "What? They must be medical scarabs," he thought. Konohamaru, the Academy teacher, shouts over the class "Thats enough! The Genin Exam is about to begin! Take your seats!"  
When everyone sits down, they find a test on their desk, with 5 problems. "Ok, first question: What makes the Uchiha clan famous?" Kayate of course knew this one, The Sharingan!" Aya and Heroto were having a good time with the test too,  
Question 2: What are the Nara clan jutsues? All 3 of them put Shadows, or Shadow Possesion,  
Question 3: What is the Hyuuga's Clan Specialty? The Byakugan, all 3 answered correctly as well,  
Question 4: A little Konaha history, Which Hokage had the 10 tailed beast inside of him? The 1st Hokage, all 3 got that one! Last question: How are you Jounin? Kayate noticed the guy next to him, Koda, looking at his test, Konahamaru noticed this, and took 10 points off his grade.  
Then for the last question, Aya, Heroto, and Kayate, all knew it had to be a trick question, they all put "I'm not Jounin" The Written Exam was over, it was now time for the next test, "Ok, next up is the kunai or shuriken test, follow me to the next room.  
In this room, there was a lone target. "First up is Kayate!"  
"Konahamaru, I'd like to test my skills on a human target, he can also hit me at his turn. Heroto! Come'ere."  
"Me?...I'm not too surprised..." Heroto came about 3 meters in front of Kayate,  
"Hah! Hmph!" Kayate threw 3 kunai, grazing Heroto twice, on each arm, and hit him directly on the stomach, he purposely hardly hit him with 2, so he wouldn't hurt his best friend too seriously.  
"Good Kayate! But you need to go all out, no matter who you're against." Now it was Heroto's turn, Kayate did his best to do some fancy moves, one came close to hitting him on the leg, but Kayate caught it between his fingers, the whole class was amazed, but Kayate was just trying not to get hit now.  
"Thats enough!" Konohamaru yelled. Heroto threw one last kunai, Kayate dodged in a push-up fasion. "Well done, both of you. Now, Takarev, come up, would you like a human target too?" Takarev knew just who he wanted to hit,  
"Yep, Koda! Come here!" Koda came down, unwillingly.  
"Ok you two, do your best." Takarev pulled out his kunai.  
"Hmph, Blank, get your White Scarabs ready, Koda may need em." Takrev took the kunai, and threw one up, one left, and one to the right. Koda was surprised at Takarev's epic fail,  
"You fail Takarev!"  
"Hah, Oh really? Don't look up!" Takarev made a strange hand motion and the kunai fell at fast speed. He got hit in both arms, and stuck to the floor by his shoe by one.  
Konohamaru says "Good job Takarev, Koda don't let anger make you lose your focus." Koda picked up the 3 kunai, and threw one as soon as he could, Takarev thrust his hands down, and wind pushed him to the ceiling,  
"Good aim Koda, but always expect the unexpected!" Koda got mad, and ran at Takarev with full force, and threw 1 kunai in the air, and one down. He did a frontflip to catch the one in the air, and hit the other kunai at the perfect angle to hit Takarev, at that moment, Koda punched Takarev in the stomach, and the kunai hit him. Konahamaru was worried about this, Takarev had a secret he only knew...  
"Oh no! RUN!" Konahamaru yelled to the class. "No worries, you used my words against me." Takarev had a wicked smile on his face. "Wow Takarev! You handled that nicely." But Koda began raising into the air and gasping for breath. Konohamaru tackled Takarev to the ground and punched him, "Noone mentions anything, and I will announce you all as Genin!" "Whoo! Takarev and Koda!" The class cheered, but Kayate and his friends thought, no, knew, something was up withTakarev. While the three were walking home, they started a conversation. "Hey, Heroto, Aya, what was up with that one kid?" Kayate asked as they walked through the village,  
"Ya mean Takarev? I dunno, it was pretty strange though..." Heroto said.  
"Oh, c'mon guys, stop talking about that kid, we've got more important people to talk about," Aya said.  
"Who?" The boys said.  
"Are you guys really that thick-headed? Me of course!" Kayate laughed a little,  
"Ok! Heroto, isn't it weird how Aya can't hardly preform her own jutsues? Hahaha!"  
"Hahaha, so true man, and her hair is totally lacking in volume and color! Hahahaha!"  
"..." Everyone was silent,  
"Dude... two questions, One-Why would you know what volume is? And two-Why would you know this about her hair...?"  
"Uh..."  
"Gah! Guys! Shut up!" Kayate stopped in front of the Ichikaru Ramen Shop while the other two went on. Heroto just noticed Kayate was gone,  
"Wait...wasn't a goofball next to me?"  
"Woah, where'd Kayate go? Wait...didn't we pass the Ramen Shop?"  
"Yeah we did... But now Aya, we're alone...all alone...just us...boy and girl..."  
"POOF!" Aya was gone, she ran back to the Ramen Shop with Kayate, "Well...that was a complete failure," Heroto walked home alone, over failure of his flirtacious attempt. Kayate was slurping the last of his Ramen, Aya was just sitting next to him,  
"He did what? Haha, Heroto hit on you?" Kayate was in shock, the three of them had been friends there whole life! He kind of understood, Aya was a really nice girl, and pretty cool.  
"Yeah he did, it was really awkward!" Aya was starting to get up to leave.  
"Where ya off to?"  
"Home of course!"  
"Hey, we're all the way at the bottom of the village, just stay at my place, its too far to yours from here!"  
"Really? Well, ok,"  
"We could train, I've got some awesome training equipment!" Kayate's Chakra weights dissapeared. When they got to Kayate's home, they started to train, so they could be ready for anything that came there way as Genin, but Heroto just sulked, as he is know...this stories Naruto version of Krillin


End file.
